


no time left

by JasmineGrey2015



Series: A Heart Stopped Cold [1]
Category: The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: M/M, OOC, but - Freeform, i feel like these tags will go on forever, i still have to say, idk how to write im so sorry, im sorry, im still very sorry, its probably so out of character, this is my first time writing fanfiction, this story starts after Ice and Luck of LadyIrina's story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:55:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22063651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasmineGrey2015/pseuds/JasmineGrey2015
Summary: After The mandalorian and his child left the Ice planet on their newly repaired ship CT-113 is left to deal with the consequences of his actions.
Relationships: Baby Yoda & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Original Character(s), The Mandalorian/Corin (LadyIrina), corin(LadyIrina) & baby yoda, corin(ladyirina)& original female character(s), the mandalorian & original female character(s)
Series: A Heart Stopped Cold [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588030
Kudos: 34





	no time left

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LadyIrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyIrina/gifts).



> If y'all haven't read LadyIrina's original story go do so now. I'm not even kidding it is so good. Trust me you won't be disappointed. I don't usually ship characters and OC's but this is probably the best i've ever seen.

CT-113 can barely make out the shape of The Mandalorian’s ship as it flies out of the atmosphere. He almost wished he had stayed and helped them repair the ship instead of hiking with this new squad in the snow to where he knew the child and The Mandalorian wouldn’t be. CT-113 shook his head at the sight of the cave in, his previous squad members corpses frozen to the ground crushed under rubble. They searched, futilely CT-113 mused to himself, for any trace of the asset or The Mandalorian and when they found nothing they hiked back to the ship. CT-113 couldn’t help but laugh to himself as the whole squad gaped at the mangled leftovers of their ship. The Mandalorian had really done a number on it before he had left.

It didn’t take long before suspicious eyes turned his way. CT-113 couldn’t blame them not only did The Mandalorian get away, again, CT-113 was the only surviving member of his squad. He would have been doing the same thing if he were in their shoes, that doesn’t mean he was any type of comfortable about it. When the time came instead of just killing him, thankfully, they demoted him to the normal ranks of Stormtroopers and planned to send him to some middle of nowhere planet. Before he left he made a single call to an old family friend.

__________________

Jax’Miren Evvox has always been a workaholic, it was in her blood. Her father, mother, and all her siblings were known for their work ethic. So if that meant Jax missed what was a very important personal call because she had stayed up too many nights in a row working then that just had to be Bad Luck. In fact Jax did not even see that she had missed a call until almost 120 days after the call was originally made. In her defense she did not need her com for work and had not remembered to charge it, so when it had fully charged and she saw the missed message she had instantly tried to call Corin back. What she got instead of her long time friend was an automated message from the, supposedly, long dead Empire.

“We regret to inform you that Stormtrooper CT-113 has gone AWOL. Any information on his whereabouts or his companions should be given directly to Moff Gideon.” The hologram fizzled out and Jax swore when she saw Corin again she would slap him. Now because Jax is a smart woman it didn’t take her long to keep careful track of where her pseudo-brother had been in the last 4 months, and who with. So when she found out that he was nearby she decided enough was enough. It was time she met with Corin in person for the first time since they were young.


End file.
